


Six is Enough

by tinytefffers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Angst, More to come as story progresses - Freeform, Mpreg, Post-Five Year Mission, lack of technical space-y stuff -- author new to fandom, lots of family fluffiness, new mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytefffers/pseuds/tinytefffers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Federation starship Enterprise successfully completed their first 5 year mission and after some pleading with Star-fleet command the crew was renewed for another long term missing only some things are different – very different. </p>
<p>Read to find out just how different things are after 8 years of time together floating in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow Star Trek fans! I just thought I would point out that this is my first fanfic in this fandom. WIth that said the technicaly starship-y stuff might be minimal and more focused on the relationships of the couples and friendships.

Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy-Kirk walked onto the bridge after a rather normal morning aboard the Starship Enterprise, at least it was normal enough for him. He had gone to sickbay earlier than normal so he had not seen ‘his’ Captain since they had gone to bed the night before. He smiled as looked around the bridge for the other McCoy-Kirk and was a bit confused when he didn’t see him at first. Spock was at his science station as was Uhura at her communications station. His smile grew as he looked at the young woman’s obviously pregnant stomach. Her and Spock had been married soon after their 5 year mission started, which was now over and down with. Everybody have been aboard the Enterprise for going on 8 years now – with breaks here and there of course. Actually many higher ups in Starfleet had tried to get the Enterprise crew to retire and take various teaching and desk jobs but nobody wanted to do that.

So now the Enterprise was seen as a more ‘family’ ship, allowing children to be raised with their parents. Their missions were more mundane and less dangerous which actually made Captain James T. Kirk rather fussy. He didn’t care for constant trade negotiations or things that made him wear what he called the ‘stuffy’ dress uniform. Leonard was actually thankful for this change because it meant his husband was out of harm’s way – most of the time --.

With that thought in mind, Leonard continued to evaluate the situation in front of him. Sock –check … Uhura – check…Chekov & Sulu – check, check. So what was wrong with this situation? Oh yeah one starship captain was missing.

His presence was noticed by Spock first.

“Doctor – is everything quite alright?” Spock asked curiously, walking over to Leonard with a raised eyebrow.

Leonard was about to reply when he noticed his husband and waved Spock off as he walked in the direction of Jim. He was simply standing in front of Chekov & Sulu staring out into the darkness of space. “Jim?” he questioned, standing at his side. When Jim didn’t answer him right away, Leonard got worried again. “Jim?” He eyed his husband of 6 years and the look on Jim’s face and the way he was resting his right hand on his lower stomach said much more than words could. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” he exclaimed; backing away from Jim shaking his head.

Everybody on the bridge turned to look at the Captain and his husband, everybody mimicking the Vulcan science officer’s raised eyebrow.

“No – it can’t!” Leonard was backed up against the helm still shaking his head like he could get rid of whatever was bothering him by simply shaking it away.

Jim ducked his head as tears came to his eyes but he wasn’t going to let anybody see that, especially not his husband.

Leonard was about to say something else when the comm beeped.

“Doctor McCoy-Kirk to sickbay.” Christine Chapel called over the speaker.

Thankfully his name shook Leonard out of his weird mind space and he headed for the turbo-lift. Before going in though he spoke up. “We’ll talk later.” He said in the captain’s direction.

 

 

Leonard walked into sickbay a few minutes later and was a bit shocked at who was sitting on one of the exam beds. “Natasha?”

The only female McCoy-Kirk child looked in her dad’s direction with a pout on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. “Dad!”

“What is going on?” Leonard asked both Natasha and nurse Chapel.

“I told her not to do it!”

Leonard looked towards his office to see the eldest McCoy-Kirk child. “Georgie – what is going on? What did you tell her not to do?

“I hurts.” Natasha whimpered trying to back away from Chapel who was coming at her with some weird medical instrument

Still confused by the situation, Leonard walked over to Natasha. “Again I ask – what is going on?”

“She put a crayon up her nose, doctor.” Chapel informed him and held up the instrument. “I wouldn’t have called you for something so simple, but she is definitely being yours and Jim’s daughter and proving hard to deal with.

Leonard sighed and took the instrument from his head nurse. “I’ve got this.” He said looking pointedly at Natasha. “Why in God’s name are you putting color crayons up your nose?” he asked his daughter.

“They smell good.” The four and a half year old explained to one of her fathers. “This one is strawberry!”

“Why in heaven’s name do they make crayons smell good? They are basically TELLING a child to do something like this.” Leonard ranted but when Natasha started to shift uncomfortably he quickly changed his tone. “Honey you don’t put things like this in your nose.” He thought for a second and added. “Actually it’s normally a good idea to not put ANYTHING up your nose.”

Georgie shifted nervously “Can I go back to class?”

Leonard turned to look at 7 year-old and sighed, “Yes – but we’ll talk about this tonight.”

“Yes sir.” Georgie whispered before dashing out of sickbay.

Out of the almost 600 members on the Enterprise 100 of them were children. With this being the case one whole level of the starship was dedicated to schooling and childcare a lot like how a Starbase would function.

With Georgie out of the room, Leonard focused his attention on getting the crayon out of his daughter’s nose. It only took a few seconds and soon he was holding the red crayon out for Natasha to see. “Here you go.” He placed the object in her hand. “What do we use this for?”

Natasha sniffled, “drawing pictures?”

Leonard smiled, “Yes drawing pictures…” he patted her lovingly on the leg. “Why don’t I take you back to class and you can draw me a picture with that crayon?” he suggested.

Natasha’s eyes grew in excitement and she nodded her head. “Okay Dad.”

Leonard helped the girl off the table and turned to nurse Chapel. “I am going to take her back to class –“ he paused when he thought again about what happened on the bridge only minutes earlier. “Then I am going to talk to Jim about something so I won’t be back down for a bit.”

Christine simply nodded her head and watched the two McCoy-Kirk’s walk of sickbay.

“Dad – can we get a cat?”

Leonard looked down at the little girl holding onto his hand and actually laughed out loud. “A cat?”

Natasha nodded, “Yes – I would name it after Uncle Spock.”

“Oh goodness.” Leonard said shaking his head. “First off I don’t think Uncle Spock wants any kind of animal named after him and secondly we cannot have a cat.”

“Why?”

Why – yes that was the 4 year olds favorite question – well both of his 4 year olds favorite question. If it wasn’t Natasha always asking that question it was her twin brother Christian.

“Nat -- we live on a Starship, it is difficult to have pets.”

Natasha pouted and actually stopped walking glaring slightly at her father. “Not fair!”

Leonard groaned and grumbled under his breath about how the little girl was too much like her daddy. Sighing he stopped walking too. “It might not be fair, but it is how things are.” That made him think of something. “Where did you even get the idea of having a cat for a pet?”

“Nicholi is getting one.” Natasha replied. “A orange-y strip-y one.”

“Uh –“ Leonard was shocked by her response. He was definitely going to have to talk to Pavel or Hikaru about this because as far as he knew nobody on the Enterprise was allowed to have pets. That had been the decision even way back during the first 5 year mission and they had that insane issue with tribbles. Realizing he had to give his daughter a response he shook his head. “Honey – we will talk with Daddy about that tonight.”

“Okay,” Natasha agreed as she took her father’s hand and they walked her back to class.

Once at the pre-school classroom Natasha literally hopped like a kangaroo to her seat and started talking to her table-mates about her experience in sickbay.

Christian saw his dad come into the room and his blue eyes got huge. “Dad!” he said jumping up and dashing to Leonard, wrapping his arms around his legs. “Dad, Dad, Dad.”

Leonard couldn’t help but laugh, “Hey Buddy.” He gave him a hug before getting down to his level. “Having a good day?”

“Yup,” Christian said with a nod of his head. “I got 5 stickers.” He held up a full hand to indicate 5.

“Good job!”

Christian smiled even bigger, looking so much like Jim.

Leonard patted the youngster on the back and stood back to his normal height. “Go head and go back to your table, dad has to go back to work now.”

“Otay” Christian replied as he dashed back to his table where Nicholi Sulu and Franklin Scott were doing some sort of work on their little PADD’s

Leonard watched the twins for a minute before waving at their teacher and heading out of the room.

Since he was on the ‘school level’ as they called it he figured he would look in on the rest of the McCoy-Kirk clan (as they also called them). He bypassed Georgie’s class since he had already seen the 7 year old a few minutes earlier. Next was Milo’s class. He ducked his head into the room ready to dash back out if he was really interrupting something. He saw the dark haired boy reading out loud to his teacher and the dozen other kids his age. He smiled when he noticed the 6 year old boy was reading from a paper book, one that Jim had got him for Christmas the past year.

Milo saw movement by the door and when he saw his Dad he smiled big. “Dad!”

Everybody else turned towards the door, including the teacher, so Leonard walked fully into the room. “Sorry to interrupt I was just down dealing with some issues and thought I would check in.”

Rebecca Hayes, one of the teachers, smiled. “No problem, Doctor.”

“Is somebody sick?” Milo asked worry in his voice.

Leonard shook his head, “Everything is find, kiddo.”

“Hey Doctor Milo’s dad!” A young girl said walking over to him. “Look!” she then started wiggling one of her front teeth with her tongue.

“Oh wow,” Leonard said, trying not to laugh. “It looks like the Tooth Fairy is going to be coming along soon.”

The girl smiled big, showing that this was not her first loose tooth. “Uh huh!”

“Um Dad?”

Leonard turned to his son.

“Can you go now? I was reading.” Milo said sounding a bit put off.

Leonard laughed, “Sure thing – see you this afternoon.”

With that he left the classroom and continued his visitations. The last place he went was the day-care area of the ship. This area had kids from the ages of birth to 3 years of age. Right now his was the busiest area since it seemed like the younger crew members were reproducing at an alarming rate. He had complained to Jim about how everybody was reproducing much like a tribble or terrain rabbit. Then of course Jim pointed out that they were definitely helping the process along with their own six children.

It was that conversation that was in his head as he entered the toddler classroom where his last two children were puttering around. Layton, the 2 year old, was climbing on a slide. Leonard looked for the youngest McCoy-Kirk and paused when he saw Jim holding Declan in his arms giving him a bottle and muttering something that had the boy smiling around the nipple.

Leonard tried to back out of the room without being seen. He wasn’t ready to talk with Jim. But the God’s weren’t on his side and Layton noticed him.

“Dad Dad!” Layton said as he slid down the slide and then walked over to his father. “You pay?”

Leonard smiled at the boy. “I can play for a few minutes. I see you are having fun with the slide, why don’t you show me how big you are going down all alone.”

“Otay” Layton said going back to the slide.

Jim looked over at his husband with eyes that were hard to read even to Leonard. “Bones”

“I didn’t expect to see you down here.”

“Spock told me to take some time.” Jim said with a bitter laugh. “I guess I tried to tell Sulu to continue our trek to Honduras.”

Leonard actually laughed a bit at that. “Honduras as the South American country?”

Jim nodded, “That’s the one.”

Declan looked over at Leonard and let the bottle fall from his lips. “Da”

“We need to talk, Jim.” Leonard sighed as he walked over and picked up the 1 year old.

Jim sighed too, “I know.”

Leonard snuggled the baby a second before passing him off to one of the daycare workers. “When do they expect you back upstairs?”

“Dunno,” Jim admitted. “They didn’t give me a time-frame”

“Okay,” Leonard glanced over to see what Layton was up to. Assured that the toddler was happily playing he nodded to Jim. “We can talk now.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed as they two of them headed out of the classroom and started walking towards the turbo-lift silently.

Leonard wasn’t surprised when Jim had them go to the observation deck rather than their quarters. This is where they normally had any of their intense discussions

The two men stood looking out at the stairs of space, nobody talking for a good few minutes. It was Leonard who broke the silence. “Again?”

Jim was quiet for a second as if he didn’t get what Leonard said which wasn’t the case. “I don’t know for sure.” He whispered, looking blankly ahead.

“Damnit Jim – what were you doing at Starbase 114 then?”

Hearing his husband curse caused Jim to turn and look at him. “I couldn’t do it, okay!

Leonard ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You could have fucking told me!” he wasn’t exactly mad that his husband hadn’t gone through with the procedure but was rather peeved that he had hid the fact.

Jim winced at Leonard’s tone, looking down at his feet again. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Hearing Jim’s soft voice reminded Leonard who he was talking to and sighed again. “If you would have told me then *I * could have done something on my end. I mean I know you hate medical procedures of any kind so I should have really expected his.”

“No.”

Leonard looked confused, his eyebrow raising in question.

It was Jim’s turn to run a hand through his hair. “I didn’t not do it because of the procedure – I am okay with the mechanics of it. I didn’t go through with it because I don’t think I am not done having children.”

“Jim –“

Jim held his hand up to have Leonard stop what he was going to say. “I figured we could just leave it up to God – or whoever.”

“We have 6 children.”

“I know.”

Leonard felt like banging his head against the wall out of frustration. “I thought we talked about this to the end of the earth and back, Jim. We agreed after Declan we were done having kids. We purposely had shore leave on Starbase 114 so you could get the procedure.” He groaned. “So basically you lied to me and we’ve been making love un protected for the last 6 months. If I had known that I would have taken counter measures…”

“You hate it.”

“What?”

Jim closed his eyes trying to stay calm. “You hate how any birth-control makes you feel. I believe you said it makes you feel like a Space Cadet.” He shook his head, “Then of course I cannot use any form of birth control because it gives me hives…this is including old-school condoms.” He made a face thinking about the burning pain that he experienced when having a condom inside of him.

Leonard shook his head grumbling under his breath. “Come on.”

“Huh?”

“Come on – we’re going to sickbay.” Leonard said as he headed to the door, not even looking back to see if Jim was following him.

Jim did follow Leonard and in the turbo-lift he looked over at his husband. “I’m sorry.”

Leonard stayed quiet.

Once at sickbay Leonard told his staff that he and the captain would be in his office and did not want to be interrupted.

“Pee”

“Bones?”

Leonard rolled his eyes as he handed a plastic cup to his husband. “Pee in the damn cup.”

“Can’t you just take blood, or tricorder me to death?”

“Nope.”

Jim wasn’t liking the short answers, it showed how mad the other man really was. Sighing he took the cup and headed to the bathroom that was attached to the doctor’s office. He grumbled to himself as he peed in the cup.

When Jim didn’t come out of the bathroom after a few minutes, Leonard was getting a bit worried. He walked to the door and knocked. “Jim?”

“M’fine.” Jim said as he opened the door and handed he cup to his husband.

Leonard looked at Jim curiously before taking the cup to his desk. He set up a test before grabbing things he needed to take blood. He quickly did so, surprised that Jim didn’t put up a fuss about the pain. This fact had him more worried about the situation.

“Bones?” Jim asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“Are we okay?”

Leonard sighed and didn’t respond, instead he looked down at the various results he was getting from the urine and the blood sample. He felt his chest tightening when it was undisputable – Jim was pregnant – AGAIN.

 


	2. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review :)

Jim flopped into a chair across from Leonard’s desk and leaned forward resting his face in his hands. He had known the second he did not tell his husband about not getting the procedure that things would turn out all every which way. The idea of being pregnant again wasn’t terrible in his mind but the sound of Leonard pacing his office and muttering curse words under his breath showed Jim that the other man was far from happy with the situation.

“This could have been prevented.” Leonard finally said coherently.

“I know that.” Jim replied, glancing over at his husband. “I screwed up, Bones. I should have told you that I didn’t have the procedure done on Starbase 114.”

Leonard stopped pacing and walked over to stand in front of his husband. He knew it might be a tad intimidating as he towered over Jim in his seated position. “Damn right you should have told me.”

“Are you really that upset that I am pregnant again?”

“Yes, quite frankly I am.” Leonard admitted. “We already have half a dozen kids all under the age of 8 –“he sighed. “ALSO from a doctors point of view if I remember correctly we almost lost you in delivery with Declan.”

Jim felt tears coming to his eyes, “I know that – I was there, remember!”

Leonard noticed the change in Jim’s voice and sighed, “Please don’t –“

“Don’t – what?”

Leonard reached over and tilted Jim’s head up so he could look him in the tearful eyes. “Don’t cry, you know I cannot stand it when you cry.”

Jim reached up and wiped at his eyes. “S…sorry.”

“Jesus Christ, Jim.” Leonard exclaimed as he moved from Jim’s side to his own chair across the desk. He was still mad at his husband but knew that wouldn’t last long if he stayed side by side with the younger man. “What in the world are we going to do with 7 kids?”

Jim looked over at Leonard, his eyes beginning to glare in anger. “The same freaking thing we’ve been doing with the last 6 – raise um up right. We’re great parents Bones, All our kids are damn lucky to have us.”

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Sitting up straighter Leonard sighed. “Yes?”

A flustered looking nurse Chapel came into the room. “It happened again, Doctor.”

This got Jim’s interested as well. “What happened?”

“Natasha sir –blueberry this time.”

“Oh for crying out loud!” Leonard exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and out into the main room of sickbay. “Natasha Winona McCoy-Kirk!”

“I didn’t mean to!” The four year old cried, wincing a little at her dad’s voice.

Jim joined Leonard and looked at his daughter curiously. “Bones, what is going on?”

“They smell SO good Daddy.” Natasha tried to reason.

Leonard looked to Jim, “I hadn’t had a chance to tell you, but this little girl has already had a stopover in sickbay this morning.”

Jim got worried as he looked from Leonard to Natasha and back again. “Would somebody enlighten me about why my daughter has been in sickbay today?”

Natasha was actually the one to answer. “It smells like blueberries daddy.” She elaborated at the confused look on her daddy’s face. “The crayon…that is in my nose.”

“There is a crayon --- in your nose?” Jim questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh uh.”

Jim looked at Leonard who was now coming up to them with the same tool he had used earlier. “Why in the world are their teachers letting them use crayons if they are displaying behavior like this?”

Leonard shrugged as he quickly, and mostly painlessly, got the coloring instrument out of his daughter’s nose. “I will have a talk with her teacher when I take her back.”

“Good.” Jim said, happy that his husband was going to deal with it. He didn’t want to admit it but he was beginning to not feel so great.

 

@@@@@@@@

 

“God James T. McCoy-Kirk you have definitely got yourself in a pickle.” Jim whispered to himself as he sat on his and Leonard’s bed that evening after getting all the kids fed, bathed and whatever wild nightly ritual the ‘clan’ required. Right now the favorite thing of choice was to have both of their fathers take turn reading a book from Jim’s ancient book collection. The fact that the book was made of paper rather than wires made the whole thing so much more fun.

“Talking to yourself is never a good sign.” Leonard said from his position propped up in the doorway a glass of amber liquid in his hand.

Jim looked up from his lap and sighed, he could tell from the glazed over look on his husband’s face that, that was not the first drink. “I don’t want you here if you’re gunna be like that.”

“Just celebrating.”

“No you’re not.” Jim said shaking his head. “Go—“

Leonard paused in taking a sip of his drink when he realized that Jim really did want him to go. “Fine.” He said turning and walking out of the room. At first he thought about just sitting in the darkened living room of their quarters but realized he didn’t want to be anywhere near his husband at the moment. He grabbed the half empty bottle and headed out the door.

 

@@@@@@@@

 

 

Uhura was quietly pacing observation deck 3 when Leonard stumbled in. He was a bit taken aback when he saw the communications officer. “Erm – sorry.” He said turning to leave. He wasn’t really in the mood to be social.

Uhura turned when she heard somebody talking and smiled to see Leonard there. “It’s okay, this place is big enough for more than just me.”

Leonard looked down at his empty bottle and sighed. “I’m not the best company right now.”

This caused Uhura to look at him with an eyebrow raised much like her husband. “Maybe not but it seems like you could use somebody to talk to. I cannot sleep, this dang baby keeps kicking my bladder, so I’ve got time to listen.”

Sighing again, Leonard moved to sit on one of the benches facing out at the stars. “Jim and I are fighting.”

Uhura joined him on the bench and smiled softly. “I kind of figured that much.” She was quiet for a second before continuing. “Does this have anything to do with why the Captain was acting strange on the bridge this morning and then didn’t come back until an hour before his shift ended?”

“He’s pregnant.”

This caught Uhura off guard. She had talked with Jim six months ago about how he and Leonard were finished having children. “Jim said he was having a procedure done when we were on Starbase 114 so that this wouldn’t be a situation.”

Leonard’s blood began to boil once more when he thought about how his husband had purposely hid information from him. “He didn’t do it.

“And this makes you mad?”

“What makes me mad is the fact that he didn’t tell me about it.” Leonard said. “He’s gone the last six months with that secret and never told me. I mean we’ve made love numerous times in that time frame – unprotected of course. I mean why would we have used protection we’re married.”

Uhura nodded her understanding. “You’re right he should have told you, that isn’t very cool that he held off that information.”

Leonard nodded too, “Thank you—I’m glad somebody seems to understand.”

“Who else have you talked to about this?”

“Only you.” Leonard admitted.

Uhura was quiet for a second before speaking again. “Drinking your way through this is definitely not the way to go.” She said turning to face him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Leonard sat up straighter in his seat and looked at her. “I don’t want to hear it Lieutenant.”

“Len –“

He got up and started pacing. “My husband is lying to me!”

“Lied to you.”

Leonard turned to her with a look of question on his face.

Uhura sighed, “He LIED to you but is he currently lying?”

Uhura’s question caused Leonard to pause in his pacing, what she said was true, at least he thought so. Jim was being honest with him now and was completely apologetic for his lying. If this was the case than why was Leonard punishing the both of them by acting this way? There wasn’t anything that they could do now, Jim was pregnant. Yeah okay there was technically something they could do the next space station they visited but terminating the pregnancy was something they would never do.

“What in the world are we going to do with seven kids?” Leonard asked Uhura, looking at her now with scared eyes rather than angry.

She smiled and reached over to rub his back. “You can do it.” She then said close to the same thing that Jim had said that afternoon. “You two are wonderful parents, you’re going to do exactly the same things you have been doing with the six you have now.”

“He kicked me out.”

“Huh?”

Leonard pouted a bit. “Jim told me to leave when he realized I was drinking”

“I would have done the same thing if it had been Spock who was drinking.” Uhura said with a shrug. “So I suggest you go to the mess and get some coffee and sober up so you can go home.”

“There you are –“

Uhura and Leonard turned at the voice, finding Spock standing in the doorway.

“Honey – I thought you were down in the labs.” Uhura said with a smile, going over and giving her husband a kiss.

Spock kissed her back lightly before pulling away since they were not alone. “I was but decided to go back to quarters. I was concerned when I did not find you there.”

Uhura’s smile got bigger. She loved when Spock showed affection even if it was as simple as seeming worried when he could not find her. “I’m sorry, I could not sleep and since you won’t allow me to go the science labs because of the baby I had to find something else occupy my time.”

“Understood” Spock said with a nod of his head. He then looked at Leonard. “Doctor McCoy if you wouldn’t mind I will take my wife to our quarters for the night.”

Leonard make a dismissing gesture with his hand and watched the couple walk out of the room.

 

@@@@@@@@

 

It was close to 1am before Leonard returned to his quarters, meaning he had been gone for close to five hours. Five hours without checking in with his husband. Actually Leonard was surprised that Jim hadn’t tried to find him. It was that, that showed just how upset the captain was.

The main room of the extra-large quarters was almost completely dark except for a light on in the small kitchenette. He was just about to go into the master bedroom when the sound of padding little feet could be heard. Leonard turned towards the hallway that led to the kid’s bedrooms and saw a sleepy Christian walking in his direction. “Hey Bud –“

Christian stopped walking a bit shocked that his dad was standing in the living room rather than in his room. “Why you out here?” the 4 year old questioned curiously. He also took in that his daddy was still in his blue uniform shirt rather than his normal jeans and t-shirt.

Leonard cleared his throat quickly hoping he didn’t smell as dirty as he felt. “I am supposed to be asking YOU that.” He said trying to figure out how to bypass questions that he didn’t know how to answer with his 4 year old.

This caused Christian to pout and look down at his feet. “I’m wet.”

It took a second for Leonard to grasp what Christian was saying but when he noticed his little boy was dripping a bit on to the carpet he was quickly at the boys side “Oh Buddy…come on lets change your clothes and then we’ll work on your bed.”

Christian nodded sadly as they walked him to the bathroom where he waited for Leonard to gather some new underwear and PJ’s from his bedroom. He was stripped down naked by the time Leonard came back.

“Get dressed and I’ll go change your bedding.”

It was a good half an hour before Christian was back in bed and a very tired Leonard finally entered his and Jim’s bedroom.

“You’re home – finally.” Came the sleepy voice of Jim McCoy-Kirk, startling Leonard.

“I am.” Leonard said as he started stripping his clothes off but instead of going to the bed with Jim he headed for the master bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.”

Jim was quiet a second before calling out for the lights to go to 30%. He wanted to say something to Leonard but couldn’t get his brain to start working. Instead he watched the older man walk into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Jim took this as Leonard wanting to be alone.

Meanwhile Leonard quickly showered and changed into PJ pants and a thin t-shirt. He wasn’t surprised to find Jim still sitting up in bed waiting for him when he walked back into the bedroom. “You should be sleeping.” He told his husband.

“It’s hard to sleep when ones husband is gallivanting around a starship at odd hours of the morning.”

Leonard eyed Jim strange, “I am not sure what you are implying. You told me to leave.”

Jim ran a hand through his hair and groaned, “I don’t know what I am talking about, sorry.” He admitted, really meaning that. “Just come to bed, okay? We can talk more about all of this crud in the morning.”

Leonard thought that sleep sounded like a good idea as he climbed into bed next to his husband. “Lights out.” He said and the lighting in the room went off. He lay in the dark for a second before talking again. “Christian had an accident, I took care of it and everything but thought I should tell you.”

Jim was already almost asleep when Leonard spoke up. “Mmm thanks Bones.”

“No problem.”

Soon both McCoy-Kirk men were asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and send Kudos my way!


	3. Morning Sickness

Leonard woke only a few hours later to the sound of Jim getting sick in the bathroom that was connected to their master bedroom. He rubbed his tired face with his hands before getting up and joining his husband in the bathroom. He knew the drill by heart and that was to get small cup of water and a wet washrag ready for when Jim was done emptying the contents of his stomach. From experience he knew that Jim did not like somebody rubbing his back or saying comforting words. He mostly wanted to be alone until the worst of the heaving was gone.

“Dear God –“Jim groaned as he finally stopped getting sick and was simply resting his head on the toilet seat.

Leonard handed the other man the cup of water and the washrag before hopping up on the counter silently.

Jim drank the water and wiped his sweaty face with the rag before turning and looking at his perching husband. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I can get you a hypo for the nausea” Leonard said not saying anything about being woken up.

“I’m fine,” Jim said as he stood up and went about brushing his teeth.

Leonard stayed on his space on the counter and just watched Jim getting himself situated.

“What time is it?” Jim questioned even though he could have looked at the clock on the wall, or simply ask the ship computer for the information.

“After 6 ‘clock”

Jim groaned as he brushed past Leonard and into the bedroom. He didn’t go back to the bed though, but instead went to the closet and started rifling through it for something to wear.

“You should go back to sleep.” Leonard said as he took in his husband behavior. “It’s still early, you could get in another hour before Declan—“

Jim swung around and glared at Leonard. “I’m going to the gym.”

“Like hell you are!” Leonard growled out.

Jim’s glare got even stronger. “What do you mean?” he questioned curiously

Leonard walked to the closet and closed the door before Jim could continue to take out clothing. “You need to rest, you just spent the last five minutes puking your guts out.”

“I’m freaking pregnant not ill.” Jim stated moving to open the closet again. “I need to go to the gym and work out before going to the bridge for my normal shift.” He raised an eyebrow in question. “Why are you being so weird?”

Leonard shifted his weight so he was standing just a bit taller. “I’m not being weird.”

Just then there was a cry over their baby monitor that indicated that Declan woke up before Jim could get out the door.

Groaning Jim pushed past Leonard and headed to the crying baby.

Leonard stayed in the master bedroom and changed into his uniform before actually leaving their quarters and heading for medbay even though he wasn’t expected there for hours. He knew Jim would have appreciated the help with getting the kids ready for class, but he couldn’t get himself to stay around the younger man – not right now anyway.                                

 

@@@@@@@

 

“Thanks a lot.”

Leonard turned at the voice, his spoon pausing midway to his mouth. “Excuse me?”

Jim rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table with a large mug in hand but nothing else. “You know what I’m talking about you idiot.”

Of course Leonard knew that Jim was talking about, he had left everything for Jim to take care of and getting their ‘clan’ ready for the day could be a big event. “I’m sure you did fine.” He replied.

“Are you so pissed at me that you’re taking it out on the kids? That I far from cool, Bones.” Jim said using the nickname in hopes to get through to his husband.

Hearing the name did cause Leonard’s stomach to flip flop and he turned to really look at his husband who was glaring at him with intense eyes. “Again – I am sure you did fine.” He glanced at his watch seeing it was almost 8:30am. “Seeing as that you are here at the normal time shows you were able to handle everything on your own.”

“Actually no.”

“What?”

Jim ran a hand through his hair. “Nyota and Spock stopped by.”

Leonard had just taken another bite of his omelet and almost choked on it. “Why?”

Jim’s hands left his hair and threw them up in exasperation. “You seriously have to ask me that?”

“If you were having THAT much trouble to get them involved then you really should have contacted me.”

“They stopped by to talk to you actually.” Jim said shaking his head. “They wanted to talk to you about inducing Nyota tonight rather than next week.” He sighed. “When they saw me struggling to get the Layton and Declan ready they took over the supervision of the older kids while I took care of the toddlers. Spock said he was glad to help in order to gain practice.”

“I should talk to them.” Leonard stated as he moved to go throw his trash away.

“They said they would be down to speak with you at lunch time.” Jim said softly and went quite as he watched his husband walking towards the door. When Leonard didn’t actually leave he spoke up again. “Leonard – “

Hearing his husband actually using his given name Leonard turned to look at Jim, but didn’t say anything.

“Should I get another doctor?”

Leonard looked on in confusion. “What?”

Jim sighed, “I’m going to need prenatal care – should I assume you would like me to find another doctor?”

“No” Leonard answered quickly. “I’ll do it – I’m the only one that knows your allergies and the things you need while pregnant.” He then nodded at the cup in Jim’s hand. “You need me to remind you to eat and not just that damn Vulcan tea you seem to love so much.”

Jim tried not to smile at the mention of the tea and that Leonard wanted him as a patient still. He didn’t smile though because he just realized that, that might be the only relationship he had with Leonard now. It was obvious the older man was still very upset at him.

“Come down to sickbay this morning when you get the chance – All we know is that you’re pregnant we should make sure everything is going okay.” Leonard said before turning on his heels and actually leaving the officer’s mess this time.

“Okay,” Jim whispered as he watched the love of his life walk away from him.

 

 

@@@@@@@

 

 

Leonard puttered around sickbay for most of the morning, not much going on. He did take some time to read over Nyota’s medical chart of the last few months wanting to make sure that he could in good respect induce her that evening if that is what her and Spock wished. Even though Spock and his communications officer had been dating and married the same amount of time of him and Jim this was their first child. They had originally wanted to wait because it made more sense for them, but once they actually wanted to have a child they found it wasn’t as easy as they expected. They had come to the conclusion that the Vulcan part of Spock’s genes might cause problems. So here Captain and CMO were on their seventh child and Spock and wife were on probably their one and only child.

Once he was done looking over Nyota’s medical chart Leonard went into the store room and started organizing things a sure sign he was distressed.

Christine knocked on the door frame since it was already open.

Leonard looked up from counting pill bottles and hypos. “Yes?”

She walked into the room and eyed the neat and tidy shelves. “You realize you had asked ME to do this.”

“I know.’ Leonard said with a sigh. “I just needed some busy work.”

“Want somebody to talk to?”

Leonard wasn’t sure if he did but part of him told him he needed to. “Jim and I are fighting.”

Christine got worried, it wasn’t very often that the Captain and CMO got into real nasty fights. Actually she could only think of one or two times over the last eight. “What happened?”

“He’s pregnant.”

“Oh—“ Christine got a worried look on her face. “And this isn’t a good thing I take it.”

“No it’s not.” Leonard said as he stopped counting and turned to look at his head nurse. “He lied to me. He was going to have a procedure when we were at Starbase 114 and he didn’t.”

Christine was a bit confused for a second until she put some things together and got a good idea what was going on. “He made you think he still had it done, didn’t he?”

Leonard nodded his head, “That is exactly what happened. He made me think we could have as much unprotected sex as we wanted and nothing would happen.” He blushed when he realized what he said.

“You are married to the Captain and have six children, which is a pretty good indication to me that you guys have sex.” Christine said with a slight chuckle.

“Ha –ha” Leonard said rolling his eyes. “But seriously I don’t know how to get past this. I spent the morning trying to get past the fact that he lied to me over and over again. Maybe not in words but actions.”

Christine walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Do you want this baby?”

Leonard’s eyes went wide when he realized what she might be thinking. “Of course I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy with Jim.”

Just then Jim’s head poked around the corner and eyed his husband and his head nurse. “Sorry to interrupt but I have an appointment with the fine doctor.”

If Christine hadn’t known the couple was fight she would have thought Jim was being flirtatious. “I’ll finish up in here.” She said nodding to the door, wanting Leonard to leave and do whatever he needed to do with Jim.

“Right—“Leonard said as he pushed past his husband and Christine and into a private sickbay room. When he turned and didn’t see or hear Jim walk into he backed out to see Christine and Jim talking and smiling together. He grumbled before setting his tricorder to the right setting to check for the growing baby.

Jim arrive a minute later and hopped up on the biobed, legs swinging like he was one of their children. “I’m pretty sure the baby is okay.”

Leonard glared at Jim, “I’m making sure just like I do with any of my patients.” He said she got the tricorder ready and walked over to his husband. “You know the drill.”

And THAT was a true statement, he had done this procedure five times before now, he is what you would call an ‘old pro’ when it came to tests and things dealing with pregnancy. Sighing, he pulled his uniform shirt and black undershirt off and lay back on the bed.

Leonard began his examination of his husband with a heavy heart. He wanted to be happy about hits situation but he just couldn’t – at least not right now.

Seeing the melancholy look on Leonard’s face made Jim have a similar look on his own face. “Please tell me that look is just because you think I’m shit and not because something is wrong with the baby.”

This shocked Leonard a bit and he stopped his examination. “What? Oh – no everything looks just fine, Jim.” He said his voice sounding more quite in his tone when he saw and heard the fear in his husband’s face. “I cannot tell the sex yet, but I know you don’t want to know that anyway.”

Jim smiled a bit, “You’re right, I don’t want to know.” He had never wanted to know the sex of the five other pregnancies. He sat up and looked at Leonard. “Can I go back to being the Captain of a starship now?”

Leonard backed away from the biobed a bit so Jim could hop off. He also picked up Jim’s shirts and hand them to his husband. “Here –“

“Thanks—“ Jim said as he got off the biobed and dressed.

 

@@@@@@

 

“Layton Carlos McCoy-Kirk!” Leonard exclaimed as he rushed over and pulled his son’s hand from his pants. He made a face as he rushed the little boy’s hands over to the sink before the poopy hands could make contact with anybody or anything.

“Dad ‘NO’.” The little boy exclaimed trying to get away from his father.

Leonard rinsed off his hand even though he wanted to be left alone. “Your hand was all icky…which means your butt needs changed.” He said to the struggling two year old.

Layton shook his head like crazy. “No –me – fine.” Out of all the McCoy-Kirk kids Layton was the one that hated the action of ‘butt chancing’ and the idea of toilet training was rather out of the question with said toddler. Leonard was curious if Declan would trained before his older brother since he was already displaying actions of hating dirty diapers – something Layton could care less about.

Just then Jim came walking into the room and stopped in his tracks at the smell in their main quarters. Normally had no problem with the smell of dirty diapers, but his noise was much more sensitive while pregnant. “Oh Gawd.” He drawled before rushing to the bathroom to get sick.

“Is daddy sick? Georgie questioned as he too walked into the room.

“Something like that,” Leonard said with his best smile. They hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to the children yet about the pregnancy and he definitely didn’t want to do it alone while his husband spent time in the bathroom getting sick.

Georgie cocked his head to the side but didn’t say anything as he headed down the hall to his bedroom. He knew he had homework to if he wanted to go play with his friends that afternoon.

Leonard watched his oldest child exit the main room and turned his attention back on to the stinky toddler who was now busy playing with the old fashioned train set he adored. He honestly could care less at the state of his diaper.

“Great” Leonard grumbled as he went back to trying to get his son cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you will continue to follow the journey with me!!! -- Tinyteffers


End file.
